


Changes

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [22]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a kid, Nick’s daemon was almost always some kind of dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/604544.html?thread=84134784#t84134784) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

When he was a kid, Nick’s daemon was almost always some kind of dog. His aunt said it was because he was loyal or friendly, some of the kids at school said it was because he was boring. Either way, it wasn’t really a surprise when Eva settled as a German Shepherd.

As they went through the police academy, they met a lot of other who’s daemons were dogs, though only one or two other German Shepherds. Dogs were a common daemon for cops, though by no means did everyone have a dog. Police work just appealed to a certain type of person.

Being a Grimm turned out to work quite well with Eva too. They worked together seamlessly, and Eva was constantly fascinated by the daemons of the Wesen they encountered. Things seemed to be going just the way they always had been except for those few details.

Nick didn’t even notice the changes at first. He was with Eva all day every day, so they kind of crept up on him. It wasn’t until Hank made an offhand comment about how dark Eva’s fur was getting that even he started to pay attention.

Once he noticed, though, it was hard not to. Eva’s fur was darker, barely any of the golden color left on her. Her teeth also seemed longer, maybe even sharper. He tried to brush it off as false memory at first, but pictures were telling. It was almost impossible to tell Eva was the same daemon in the picture from when they graduated from the academy. The one thing that hadn’t changed was Eva’s personality. She was the same as ever, curious and intense and the best partner he could ask for.

At least he hoped so. As the months went on and he learned more and more about what it meant to be a Grimm, he started to doubt himself. Eva had changed on the outside, there was no denying that. Maybe she’d also changed on the inside. Maybe he had too. The problem was, he wasn’t sure he could even tell anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
